1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to collapsible portable saw tables for supporting a cutting device and a workpiece during cutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable saw tables that can be transported to a job site and used are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,755, 4,197,775, 4,452,117, 5,080,152, and 5,473,968.
A typical collapsible saw table is light in weight and easily manipulated, and comprises a table base with a plurality of leg support assemblies for supporting a workpiece, a saw track which pivots by some means about the table base, and a slide movable longitudinally along the table base. The saw track supports a portable saw or router for cutting, and typically attaches to the table base at a pivot point and at the slide, thereby allowing the saw track to pivot to multiple cutting angles as the slide moves along the base.
The legs attached to the table base of some folding saw tables do not provide adequate support for the table, resulting in the instability of the table during cutting. The table base typically contains multiple material support crossbars; however, a board or other item that requires periodic replacement must also be used if complete material support is desired. Typical collapsible saw tables used for cutting large workpieces are generally very heavy and are not easily portable making it difficult to transfer the table from one work site to another.